1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hammer wrenches and, more particularly, to a hammer wrench assembly having an auxiliary safety handle adapted to be rotated up to 180° away from the hammer-end of a hammer wrench.
2. General Background
Conventionally, a user would swing a hammer, with one hand, toward a hammer wrench to hit the hammer-end. The impacts by the hammer provide a strong force to rotate a nut or bolt head engaged by the wrench-end of the hammer wrench so that the nut or bolt head is fastened or unfastened. During such hammering the user, with the other hand, grips a central bar member of the hammer wrench to stabilize the hammer wrench about the nut or bolt head. However, the user's forearm, wrist and gripping hand are at risk of being struck by the hammer, especially if the hammer inadvertently misses the intended hammer-end. Even if the hammer hits the hammer-end, in some instances, after impact, the hammer slips and hits the forearm, hand or wrist of the hand gripping the hammer wrench. Thus, while the hammer wrench is very useful and effective, its use is also a source of many seriously maiming injuries.
Several devices have been patented which are aimed at wrenches with impact surfaces for striking by a hammer or weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,011, issued to Davis, Jr., entitled “LUG WRENCH,” discloses a lug wrench with a handle portion having at one end a ribbed, fluted or knarled rubber or plastic gripping member. At the other end of the handle portion there is a hexagonal socket portion. The lug wrench includes impact arms having impact surfaces for tapping by a hammer. The impact arms, as shown, form acute angles with the handle portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,902, issued to Doorley, entitled “SOCKET WRENCH SLUGGING DEVICE,” discloses a striking tool device comprising a cylindrical metal shaft such as is commonly used as an extension shaft in a socket wrench set. One end of the shaft terminates in a square shank for mating with a socket. The other end of the shaft is a square bore for mating with the drive tang of a ratchet wrench. An arm member is provided that has an anvil-like end portion having striking surfaces for striking by a hammer either in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction. The arm member is coupled about the shaft and is essentially perpendicular to the shaft.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 291,961 and 271,549, issued to True, both entitled “CARRIAGE WRENCH,” disclose a handle having a socket at one end. A pair of weights or balls are coupled to the end of a pair of bars radiating from the handle wherein such weights or balls are adapted to be impacted or tapped. U.S. Pat. No. 1,710,198, issued to Torgerson, entitled “SPEED WRENCH,” discloses a wrench having a socket coupled to one end of a stock. Heavy weights are coupled to arms wherein the arms radiate from the stock.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,796, issued to Nash entitled “IMPACT ATTACHMENT FOR WHEEL LUG WRENCHES,” discloses a lug wrench having four radial arms which terminate at one end into a nut socket. The other end of the radial arms terminate together about a grooved hole. An impact arm is adapted to be pivotally coupled in the grooved hole. Furthermore, the impact arm includes a weight and a handle. As can be readily seen, there is a continuing need for a hammer wrench assembly that allows the hammer-end of a conventional hammer wrench to be used for impaction while removing the hand, forearm and wrist from close proximity of the hammer-end as the hammer-end is impacted.
There is a still continuing need for a hammer wrench assembly that includes an safety handle which when used minimizes the risk of injuring the hand, forearm and wrist of a user gripping the hammer wrench as it is impacted with a hammer.
There is still another continuing need for a hammer wrench assembly that can be used by two people without increasing the risk of injury.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of other wrenches.